Form Warrior
Karn Form Warrior The Klan Warden had spoken the words of enchantment for the Form Warriors of the Korps. Cruzar could feel his adrenal glands pulsing, his enhanced lungs started to draw larger and larger breaths. The thick cords of muscle across his massive skeleton began to twitch and pulse, clearing themselves out before the assault. He knew that this was to be a good day for the Korps. Another enemy would be neutralised. Today it was to be the people of some wayward system who would be re-absorbed into the Karn Empire. Rebellion would not be tolerated, Cruzar and his comrades would see to that. He turned around to face his alto chamber. The chamber doors hissed open and Cruzar's Battleform stood opposite him. It was twice his height and made of materials so hard that Cruzar had stopped concerning himself about their true nature. That was, of course, only known to the nGenes the Technical Klan who had built the Battleforms Millenia ago.The surface of the suit was pitted and painted with various camoflage patterns and it's liveries from it's exploits over the last four thousand years. Numerous tubes and cables fed in and out of the suit at several points and across it's panels small dots of laser light started to blink. Cruzar let his robe drop and he stood there naked. The lights on the great helm of the battlesuit blinked into life and the helm lifted of it's own accord. "It's good to see you again Cruzar", the voice grated out from a grille in the chestplate. "Let's do it!" snapped Cruzar and spun round with his back to the Alto Chamber. The seals on the front of the Battleform zunged open revealing the wet crimson interior, then the suit calmly walked forward and enveloped the form of Cruzar in it's shell. Outside Cruzar's Alto chamber cell, his single scream signified the renewed fusion of man and machine. Along the Cell Corridors could be heard a dozen other screams as the Form Warriors of the Korps prepared for Battle. On the Planet Klamon VI, the Rebel Troopers celebrated their victory. The siege had lasted over 12 years yet now as they stood on the inner ramparts of the Fortress Bregan, The Karn forces could be seen retreating in all directions back across the Dithulian plains. Cruzar felt the sudden jolt as the Quad Carrier, which held three other Battleforms as well as his own, was jettisoned from the Planetary Assault ship "Killitras". His claw formation of 4 Battleforms had been ordered to take the strong point of the Rebel lines. This single Nexus Fortress had withstood all Imperial efforts until at last Admiral Kiminsk had ordered that the Korps' Form Warriors be summoned and deployed to the assault. The Form Warriors had to complete 62 Higher priority missions before, at last, their planetary Assault Ships entered close attack orbit over Klamon VI. Cruzar rechecked his attack co-ordinates and displayed the multi-directional scan of Fortress Bregan. The cheers had died down. The Nexus Troopers were once more bunkered down in their defence positions as they surveyed the new threat. Striding across the plains below could be seen four large Forms. The Senior of the Rebel Commanders recognised them as Imperial Battleforms, though no one in the command had ever fought against them. The battle that followed was short and bloody. The Battleforms calmly tore their way into the defences. The rebel weapons had little impact on them. The shells and bullets ricocheted from their outer casings. The mines exploded violently beneath them as they marched into the narrow gorges. Yet as the dust and debris cleared the Battleforms could still clearly be seen making their way ever deeper into the heart of Fortress Bregan. Behind them the Karn Forces had gathered themselves once more on the plain and were set to make the final assault. Cruzar opened the Comms-net to his brother Form Warriors. "The mission is accomplished. Rendezvous as planned. I'm calling for Airlift" Moments later the Quad Carrier appeared in the sky above Bregan. The Massive craft descended and clamped each of the Battleforms into one of it's arms. The launch rockets exploded into action and the whole craft lifted upwards. Inside his Battleform Cruzar uploaded the last of his de-briefing to Admiral Kiminsk. The Admiral, satisfied that the mission had been achieved, tapped into his priority net: TARGET 43562...HELINATH PRIME. REQUEST BATTLEFORM ASSIST FOR CLOSE ASSAULT AND CLEARANCE OF GRETORIAN BUNKER SYSTEM. Cruzar punched in his acknowledgement and called up all Data on Helinath Prime..... FILE TERMINATED. Category:Karn